Secuencia 1-E
by dannycg
Summary: Un asesino de voz metálica con armadura de samurai? Creo que vi uno así en tmnt, o en el lol. Después de comprobar que los abogados y los asesinos son casi iguales nos damos cuenta porque se les empezó a llamar ratas en la historia. Y que coños le pasa a lancelote? Otra putiza se aproxima para nuestro Antiheroe. ademas que onda con un contrato de 3 años sin pension?


**TRACK: Disc FZ 3-16**

-…

Yagga espera en el podio y mira como los demás presentes, aldeanos, castellanos y caballeros toman asiento.

-¡con ustedes los testigos de este juicio!

¡praks!

Todos se sientan.

-…

Yagga mira como unos completos desconocidos se sientan en unas tribunas cerca al atrio del juez.

-¡Con ustedes el jurado!

¡praaks!

Todos se sientan.

-¡su excelencia el juez Hungardo de Camelote!

¡plaks!

El juez se sienta.

-…

Yagga lo mira.

-¡y su excelencia, nuestra alteza, Arturia Pedragon!

-¡ah!

Yagga se asusta.

-…..

paks

Ella se sienta con su corona, su espada y su abrigo azul.

-¡Sin mas hedmos de iniciar este juicio contra la joven, Yagga! ¡Acusada de herejía y brujería!

Bullicio de la multitud

-¡Quemadla! -¡los herejes deben de salir de Britania!

-¡orden!

¡paks!

-…

Yagga esta en silencio.

-¡Espera!

Dice la reina

-¡¿S-si su magestad?!

-Falta alguien mas.

-¡P-pero su alteza! ¡llevamos atrasados mas de 10 min!

-…lo esperaremos.

-…gracias…

Dice Yagga en voz baja.

-….

La reina asiente con una pequeña sonrisa.

-…..

El tiempo pasa.

-…..¡sin mas damos!

-¡Espera!

-¡Ma-Magestad!

-…un minuto mas.

…

El tiempo pasa.

-…agh…

Arturia esta sin palabras, cuan irresponsable…. ¿acaso olvido a esa niña?... no, no tiene el descaro de dejarla sola después de todo, ella solo espera que no este planeado otro golpe de estado.

-¡Awww!

 **TRACK: Disc 2-37**

-¡!

El retrocede asustado.

-¡te dije que llegaríamos tarde!

Dice Shadows.

-….bien, pero que culpa tengo… ese sueño extraño me atraso.

-¡!

Arturia se asombra al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Toma asiento, ahora!

Dice iracunda.

-…no hay de otra.

Me siento junto a Yagga.

-¡Tu seras solo un testigo mas, ante dios esta chica será juzgada!

-¿ante dios?

 **TRACK: Disc PAUSE**

-ahora que lo pienso-dice Shadows-los juicios antiguos son algo crueles, solo hay testigos y jueces pero el acusado se debe defender asi mismo sin pruebas.

-…jum… ¡pero aquí estoy yo! ¡yo sere la defensa!

-¿? -¿?

Yagga y la reina me miran confundidas.

-¡no es tiempo para hablar de estrategia militar, Sir Sterminer! ¡tomad asiento y prepárate para el juicio!

-…al decir defensa no me imagino a una posición de combate. ¡me refiero a una posición ante el jurado!

-….

Yagga mueve una moneda con su dedo y muestra un total aburrimiento.

cof

Alguien tose en el estrado.

-¡Tu! ¡ahora creas posiciones tontas en mi reino!

-¡para nada! ¡en Francia ya son muy usados! ¡son personas que defienden a las demás con argumentos y historias reales y los chicos del jurado dicen que destino tomara!

-…el jurado solo me da un consejo… ¡Es mi palabra la que dice que se hace!

-….muy bien, muy bien… entonces déjame mostrarte como funciona esto, si el jurado declara inocente a Yagga será el juez quien defina su destino.

-…me parece perfecto… ¡presentad las evidencias!

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-9**

-¡Se le acusa a la presente de herejía, traición a dios, infiel a las normas cristianas y además de complisismo por las desapariciones y muertes ocasionadas en el reino!

Dice el vocero.

-¡objeción!

-…a lugar.

-Gracias, juez. ¡Mi cliente niega cualquier acto de traición al credo! ¡ella no pertenece a alguna religión por lo cual su prueba de herejía no tiene fundamento!

-….

Yagga mira aburrida al techo.

-¡Objeción!

Dice el vocero.

-¡se estima que han muerto mas de 20 de soldados! ¡ademas cualquier campesino que no sea bautisado en si se considera un hereje por las normas dadas por el rey Ricardo I!

-¡Objeción!

-…no a lugar.

-….

-….gracias…. ¡aquellos que no posean nombres o no sean bañados por el rocio divino se consideran infieles a el dogma y sin o con magia se les acusa de traición al credo y heregia!

-¡Objeción!

-…esta bien.

-¡mi clienta antes de los 7 años ya había sido bautizada!

-…ah…-dice Yagga mirando el techo-….eso… es verdad.

-¡Siendo cristiana decidió alejarse de la fe y contra su voluntad fue adoptada por un hereje!

-¡Objeción! ¡con o sin bautismo a nuestra fe, cuando un hereje toma a una persona como su discípulo este la convierte en hereje!

-…no te di la palabra, pero es un buen punto.

-¡Objeción!

-…a lugar.

-¡Al ser resguardado en el seno de un clan no te hace miembro de esto! ¡mi clienta no opto por la herejía!

-¡Objeción! ¡varios soldados sucumbieron el día de ayer ante sus conjuros!

-….

El juez cierra los ojos.

…-el tipo es bueno-…En la cuarta capsula de la santa iglesia se expresa directamente que mientras el brujo o mago no haga un pacto demoniaco o vampírico, no se le considera tal cosa… además… ¡Todo brujo hereje debe de tener un catalizador! ¡Yagga no posee espíritus demoniacos!

-….a lugar.

-¡!

-…sin mas… he de demostrar cuan controlado tiene su dominio en magia…. Yagga…

-….

Esta recostada durmiendo contra la mesa

¡Paks!

-¡auch!...

Me mira.

-…oye… ¿Por qué me pegas?

-…dios… no sabes que si perdemos te quemaran viva…

-…si, pero quiero dormir una ultima vez.

-¡si perdemos dormiras permanentemente!

-….esta bien….

-…espero su evidencia, Sir Sterminador.

-…yagga, prende la vela de esa lámpara.

-¡!

Todos están sin palabras, esta muy lejos para que un simple mago la encienda.

-…esta bien…

clas

Truena los dedos.

¡fuss!

-¡! -¡! -¡!

Todos están sin palabras.

-¡lo ve su señoria! ¡solo santan puede dar tanto poder a alguien con tan pequeño cuerpo!

-…no-niego mi cabeza-…el poder que se da por un pacto demoniaco es muy alto, ¡Si yagga hubiera sido una bruja la llama alcanzaría todo menos ese pequeño mechero!

-¡agh!

-…¿quieren llamar testigos al estrado?

-¡Si!-dice el Vocero-¡llamo a Sir. Gawain! ¡Tercer caballero de la mesa redonda!

….

-¡su eminencia! ¡puede decirme que le ocurrió el día de ayer a sus hombres!

-…muchas cosas entre ello, cortes graves y quemaduras verdaderamente serias.

-¡y puede decirnos quien ocasiono eso!

-…esa chica por supuesto.

-¡objeción!

-…a lugar.

-¡Aquí estamos juzgando a mi cliente si es una bruja o no! ¡no si ella hirió a los soldados!

-¡objeción!

-denegada. Prosiga defensa.

-¡El día de ayer estos hombres nos atacaron al tratar de huir de una revuelta provocada por un malentendido!

-¡en esa revuelta muchos soldados fueron gravemente heridos!

-¡un mago o incluso otro simple ser humano podía provocarlo! ¡no demuestra el contrato de mi clienta con un demonio!

….

-¡Sir. Gawain, testifique por favor!

-…jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad.

-¡Ante el altísimo y mi rey, lo juro!

-¿como encuentra usted según las palabras de sus hombres a esta chica?

-…una bruja….

-…no mas preguntas.

-…..

Maldición….

-…espero que tengas un buen plan, Stermy… sino, olerá a carne rostizada.

-…agh…

Se me ocurre algo.

-¡su señoría! ¡ante todos ustedes hay un juicio y os pregunto! ¡¿como puede ser si hace solo unas horas todos y cada uno de ustedes estaban en un coma?!

-¡!

-¡la respuesta es sencilla, fue los actos heroicos de mi clienta que los devolvió a todos a la vida!

-¡Objeción, no hay evidencias de ello!

-…ah… claro que las hay-dice Yagga-…el bosque no esta maldito y además Gariomae esta muerta.

-¡El acusado no puede hablar sin permiso!

-…

Ella se caya.

-….¿algo mas Sir Sterminer?

-¡os acusas por brujería! ¡incluso de atentar contra dios! ¡pero ninguno de ustedes se dan cuenta de su esfuerzo a liberarlos de las horrendas garras de un verdadero hereje! ¡Yagga no es una simple bruja es una hechicera y en nombre de la 7 ma norma de la asociación de brujos fundada por el mismo Merlín hoy he de demostrar que esta chica debe ser protegida por su sabiduría y no ejecutada por actos agenos a ella!

-¡Objecion, no hay fundamento ante esas palabras!

-…no a lugar… ¿alguna otra evidencia no material, Sir Sterminador?

-…no…

-…muy bien, prosiga llamar a su testigo.

-…. -…..

Todos me miran en silencio.

-…llamo al estrado a….

-…. -…

-¡La reina Arturia Pedragon!

-¡!

Todos se espantan.

-¡¿A-a mi?!

Se señala.

-…si, solo hay una reina en esta sala.

-…..no se si….

-…su alteza, todos y cada uno de los presentes deben ser interrogados.

-…esta bien.

Ella sube al podio.

-¡su alteza, jura decir la verdad y nada mas que la verdad ante Dios!.

-¡Ante mi reino y su creador lo juro!

-…..su alteza…-me alejo-…¡¿Acaso me equivoco al decir que usted fue instruida por un mago?!

-¡!-ella se asombra-…como… tu…

-…contestad por favor.

-….yo…

-¡objecion, es una insolencia!

-…silencio, Sir Rednord-dice Arturia-…este juicio no posee clases sociales, solo presencia de lo que debe ser justo y lo que dios os permita…. Si, mi mentor y maestro fue un mago… toda su sabiduría y lo que soy se lo debo a el.

-Y es cierto que el….-la señalo-¡le enseño a usar magia!

-¡Agh!-ella se acorrala-…yo…

-¡objeción!

-…basta de sus objeciones, prosiga majestad.

-…si… el me enseño a usar mi magia y mi energía corpórea.

-muy bien… y ahora, que sabemos cuan capas es su magia… le pregunto… ¡¿Que diferencia existe entre la magia que aprendio del gran merlin de camelote y esta chica?!

-…¿puedo ir al baño?

Dice Yagga

-….ninguna….

Dice ella mirando al suelo.

-¡! -¡!

Todos están espantados.

-…..-sonrio-siendo asi… ha de afirmar que la magia que usaba Gariomae y su maestro son iguales.

-¡por supuesto que no!-dice ella furiosa-…la magia que usaba aquella bruja era cruel y aniquilaba… ¡la que me enseño a usar mi maestro creaba mas no destruía!

-…

Sonrió.

-…ambas magias son magias, pero diferentes en contexto…. Si Yagga usa el mismo tipo de magia que un mago de bien, no se debe considerar una bruja, ¡Sino un hechicero!

-….

Todos están hablando entre ellos.

-…no mas preguntas.

Arturia sonríe.

"valla… si que es listo….

Se levanta.

-¡objeción! ¡puede ser que la magia que usa esta chica sea magia de bien, pero nadie puede negar que algún día se torne magia de mal!

-…¡objeción! ¡si es de ese modo! ¡la humanidad no podría vivir sin ellas! ¡mas de un medico, mas de un soldado e incluso la reina posee esas cualidades! ¡al decir que la magia que poseemos se tornara contra nosotros también estáis acusando a vuestra alteza!

-¡agh!

-…..si es así… tus palabras no tienen ningún fundamento.

-¡nuestra alteza fue instruida por un mago de luz! ¡La acusada por un mago de oscuridad!

Cuanto quiero rajarle el cuello a este tipo.

-Si vuestra majestad pudo controlar una magia de un fundamento como la luz y seguir con el, no debemos de compararla con la acusada.

-¡objeción! ¡la acusada ya sabia usar magia de luz incluso sin la necesidad de las enseñanzas corruptas de un hereje! ¡ello vela la 3 norma contra la herejía fundada por la asociación del entierro en Israel en el año 175 DC.

-…

El juez rectifica los papeles.

-…a lugar…

¡paks!

Golpea con un maso.

-….

Sonrió.

-…..

Yagga también.

-….

Y Arturia.

-…agh…

El vocero se queda enmudecido

-…Con esto concluye esta única sección, acordaos de sus votos y contadlo delante de la corte real.

-¡Si!

Todos se retiran de la sala.

-valla… no se que decir.

Dice Yagga.

-…..

Arturia camina delante de ambos.

-….

Para.

-….bien hecho….

Sale.

-¿ah?... valla tia tan rara.

-…si..

Yagga sonríe.

-…tomemos un receso… estoy segura que ganamos este juicio.

-¡y no gracias a ti, maga perezosa!.

-…necesito un sueño de belleza… además aun soy algo baja… es indispensable para mi crecer.

…..salimos del cuarto…

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 3-14**

Todo el tribunal esta de pie.

-¡¿como encontráis a la acusada?!

El jurado se levanta.

-¡ante dios y el reino de camelote, ante el caos por el que pasa Eurasia y Europa occidental! ¡hemos aquí a una inocente chica que fue adoptada por las garras del mal!... el jurado declara a la acusada.

-…. -…

-….

-¡Inocente por las acusaciones contra el dogma (heregia)!

-…. -…

Ambos sonreímos.

-Ante los cargos de brujería… ¡encontramos a la acusada culpable en primer grado y proponemos la pena capital de morir en la hoguera como aquellas que ya nos han dejado!

-¡! -¡!

Los dos nos espantamos.

-¡no! ¡Esperen!

Digo.

-…..sin mas preámbulo…

-….

Yagga se deprime.

-…dime que tienes otro plan.

-….agh….

¡fas!

El martillo dara contra la mesa.

¡CRAAAAAAAKKKS!

-¡! -¡!

 **TRACK: Disc 2-39**

-sabia elección del jurado y del juez… ¡pero os olvidáis que el veredicto final lo pongo yo!

murmullos de la muchedumbre

-…..el juicion no es para que ustedes tomen una decisión, sino para que yo y Excalibur lo hagamos…. ¡La espada Dios mismo la puso en esta tierra para cumplir las elecciones que traerán la victoria! ¡es por ello que soy la reina! ¡¿os olvidais?!

-…..no su majestad.

-…Excalibur es un dragon de los mas sabios existentes y el me dijo cual seria el veredicto que culmine con esta sesión y de descanso a cada uno de sus invitados…

-¡su alteza, esperamos oir el veredicto!

-…en el primer cargo, Excalibur ha encontrado a la prisionera inocente. Excalibur hablo con sabiduría y me dijo que ella no pertenece a ningún dogma a pesar de llevar una marca cristiana sobre ella… en cuanto el segundo cargo, ¡encontramos a la prisionera inocente!

-¡P-Pero su alteza! ¡este juicio se llevo acabo por usted!

-…asi es… mis palabras son mudas sin antes oir las razones de los otros… las evidencias presentadas y cada una de las acciones de este juicio me demostraron la inocencia de Yagga…. Y he de pedir disculpas por juzgarla antes de lo debido… no obstante sus crímenes contra mi reino siguen siendo un hecho… y es por ello que he de perdonar la libertad de Yagga y su vida acambio de algo mas.

-¿algo mas?

murmullos

-….perdonare la vida e integridad de Yagga… ¡Si Sir Sterminer trabaja para mi para fundar una Camelote sin crímenes e injusticias por lo mínimo por 3 años!

-¡¿Q-QUE?!

Digo espantado

-…no aceptes.

Dice Shadows.

-…si no aceptas… ¡Encerrare a esa chica de por vida en las celdas a las que tu llamas "nido de ratas"!

-…agh…

Que demonios hago….  
¿3 años en Britania? ¿que hay de la guerra?

-…niega….

-….

Yagga me mira sonriendo.

-…-sonrio-…lo hare….

-…..

Arturia asiente con su cabeza.

-…la respuesta que me dijo mi espada…. ¡Sir Sterminer! ¡Desde hoy comensara un argua rutina de entrenamiento! ¡se que no lo hiciste únicamente por esa chica! ¡lo hiciste también por ti y ello me hace sentir honrada!...

¡fas!

Se tapa con su capa.

-…reunansen ambos conmigo en mi oficina, encuanto a los otros ¡Confien en las palabras de su rey!

-¡Si, su majestad!

-…

Ella asiente y se marcha.

-¡oye! ¡espera! ¡¿me pagaras cierto?!

-¡ella me perdono! ¡¿que otra paga quieres al respecto?!

-…-ella alza su mano-…como el asesino que eres, Sterminer.

-¡!

Yagga retrocede.

-…perfecto… al menos me pagaran bien.

-ahora lo entiendo…

Dice Yagga meditando, valla idiota.

-…te dije que te negaras… ¿por que me debes llevar la contraria en todo?

-…tu no sabes lo que ocurrio esta mañana… esto tenia que hacerlo, es lo único que te dire.

-…comamos algo antes de verla… los nervios causan estragos en mi estomago.

Dice Yagga.

…..

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-27**

-aquí estamos tal y como ordenaste.

-…perfecto… Lancelote, Bedrive, retiraos.

-¡P-Pero su alteza! -¡no la podemos dejar sola con ese asesino y esa bruja!

-…..¿osan desafiar mis ordenes?

-¡por supuesto que no!

Ambos hacen una reverencia y se retiran.

-….

Ella mira con seriedad la ventana.

-…bonita oficina…

Dice Yagga.

-…gracias.

Dice ella y se levanta

-…quizás se pregunten porque los llame después de ese juicio.

-..de hecho, me pregunto porque me hiciste jurar que te serviría por 3 años.

-…-ella sonríe-…no lo mensione porque ya sabia que lo pensabas.

-¡¿estas bien?!

Le pregunto asustado…  
esa mirada llena de preocupación y tristeza.

-…si…

pask

Coloca algo sobre la mesa.

-…tomadlos.

-….

Yagga los toma.

-¡P-Pasaportes!

-….asi es-dice con una pequeña sonrisa-…te debo una disculpa, Dios y Excalibur saben cuales son tus buenas obras e intenciones y yo simplemente te juzge antes de ver dentro de tu alma ¡lo siento!

-¡! -¡!

Ella hace una reverencia.

-¡Mi alteza, no es necesario!

Dice Yagga alarmada.

-…claro que lo es-dice Arturia con un poco de furia-…en estas duras épocas de escases y guerras…. Debemos tomar toda las buenas voluntades de nuestros congenies y usarlas para logras que la paz reine….

-….

Es muy sabia a pesar de ser de apariencia tan aniñada.

-…..Sir Sterminer…. He de apostar que todo lo que sabes lo has aprendido en la iglesia, tus argumentos y acciones en ese juicio me lo demostraron.

-…asi es… llevo muchos años trabajando para ella, se muy bien cuales son las leyes y normas que rigen ahora globalmente en la comunidad cristiana.

-….si… pero esas normas no afectan ni a asia ni a oriente medio.

-…a pesar de que se tenga diferente teísmo ambos continentes poseen las mismas normas.

-¡!

Ella me mira asombrada.

-…dices que en china un hereje se debe juzgar del mismo modo.

-…desde china hasta el infierno.

-…..entiendo.

Mira por la ventana.

-….no quería admitirlo… pero es una época dura para mis tierras…. El dolor se asienta en ella y las invaciones son solo uno de los pocos problemas por los que estoy pasando…. Por ello pedi a uno de los mejores caballeros que pudiesen existir en una orden tan antigua como la iglesia y tu eres enviado a esta tierra.

-…de hecho… vine por cuenta propia.

-¡! -¡!

Yagga y ella se asombran.

-¿por que lo hiciste?

-…para robarte tu espada.

-¡!

Ella retrocede.

-…..

Cierra sus puños y hace un gesto de furia.

-¡no lo escuche mi alteza, el!

-…no te excuses por mi Yagga… es verdad… no le ocultare nada mas… vine por Excalibur para detener a Destrucctor ¡con ella y solo con ella podre darle muerte!

-¡!

Ella se alarma al escuchar esas palabras.

-…-Yagga medita-…pero si Shadows es igual de fuerte a Excalibur, ¿por qué necesitas con tanta urgencia la espada del rey?

-….porque Shadows no puede sostener un combate contra Fairus…

-¡!

-…tu lo viste cuando Gariomae se transformo, la única diferencia de ello… es que Shadows y Fairus son muy iguales… ya lo he intentado y siempre termino al borde de la muerte… cuando ambos chocan…

-…perdemos nuestros poderes.

Dice Shadows

-…. -….

Ambas me miran preocupadas.

-…por ello la única manera de detenerle o al menos de soportar un ataque era con un arma que se igualara a Fairus pero que no fuera del atributo contrario y menos si esa debilidad se halla al chocar armas.

-…-Yagga medita-…no lo entiendo…. ¿por que si ambos pierden sus poderes tu eres derrotado, Stermy?

-…..

Miro al suelo con tristeza

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡ESO ES TODO!

-….por que Destrucctor me supera en cualquier aspecto…

-…

Yagga se deprime.

-…lo siento por eso…

-…..Ahora comprendo-dice la reina-…entonces tu y yo lo sabíamos… sabíamos que la única manera de matarle era con Excalibur.

-…..

Asiento.

-¡pero la reina podrá matarle, ella es muy buena con la espada y además Excalibur trabaja en sus máximas capacidades cuando ella la toma!

-….-niego-…no servirá… Ella es muy fuerte, pero no tanto como Destrucctor…. Yo no soy humano y ya llevo 2 siglos enteros luchando contra Destrucctor… desde hace 200 años esta guerra se ha estado desatando… todos los cruzados que el mato, todos los soldados del norte de europa que el a asesinado e incluso reinos no tan buenos y países que se han entregado a el… Destrucctor es muy vanidoso, y no podría a hacer su trabajo sucio si el puede…. Por eso en cada combate abre sus filas y me conecta una horrible paliza y luego… me deja tendido al suelo mientras esos humanos traidores y esos familiares de fuego incineran todo un pueblo.

-….

-…..no pude vencerle en mas de 200 años, nuestra ahora reina no podrá, solo yo se como deben ser las cosas.

-…..-ella asiente con su cabeza-…nuestros objetivos nunca fueron diferentes…. Ambos deseamos el fin de esta guerra y la paz a nuestro mundo…. Todo ello se a extendido como una plaga, cuando era una niña ya había escuchado con preocupación de esa guerra y ahora que por mandato divino soy reina se bien que peligro asecha a mi reino…. Por ello pedi que me sirvieras, porque tal como tus luchas perdida,s tus rumores y leyendas se escuchan por todo europa, hasta llegar a mi oídos y al de muchos….

-….

Cierro los ojos.

-….se bien como odias que alguien te govierne, pero si me das una posibilidad, veras que soy mas de lo que aparento.

-¡!

Ella pone su mano al frente.

-…

Sonríe.

-….sera un honor.

Estrecho su mano.

-….

Ella sonríe y la mueve.

-…..gracias por darme tu mano y aun mas, gracias por darle una segunda oportunidad a esta chica.

-….

Yagga esta en silencio y piensa

"que química tienen estos dos..

-…es lo menos que podía hacer…. Arturia….

-….hu…

Ella sonríe.

-¡S-Stermy, no puedes llamarla por su nombre!

-…déjalo… ahora necesito que me trate como una igual… solo el y tu son los que menos pavor me tienen…. Odio eso… verlos a la cara y que me tengan miedo, para luego….

-…

-…mejor olvídenlo…. Sterminer, me encantaría ver cuan capas eres con una espada…. Marcha conmigo y demuéstrame en la sala de entrenamiento cuan fuerte eres.

¡praks!

Ella abre la puerta.

-….

Yagga mira sonriendo.

-…valla, que felicidad que mi nuevo rey sea alguien tan fabuloso.

-…..

Aprieto mis guantes.

-¿ah? ¿que piensas?

-…no lo se…-me rasco la cabeza-…creo que nos oculta algo mas… no se porque Destrucctor tomo interés en este país en primer lugar….

-…seguro es algo que te mensionaron pero lo has olvidado.

-…si…

-…oye… ahora que lo pienso… somos algo iguales.

-¿ah? ¿a que te refieres?

-nuestra ropa… ¿que te parece si creamos un grupo privado como los caballeros de la mesa redonda?

-¿que?

-…am… los llamaremos con un misticismo clave y desarrollaremos aprendizaje de magia para nuestro reino.

-….dios… realmente tienes una mente algo creativa.

-…claro que si, y todos se vestirán de negro…

-…seguramente serán un grupo de enterradores los que se vistan de negro.

-…Stermy, es clave… ¡Este país necesita soluciones, por medio de estas ideas lo lograremos!

-…habla con la reina, ella es dueña de la academia, es la que te tiene que dar el derecho de fundar un club.

-…si…. Si lo deja crear-se sonroja-…¿tu?... ¿tu te unirías?

-…..claro que si.

Le sonrio.

-..ah…

Ella frena.

-muevete, quien sabe que tengo que hacer.

-….-se avergüenza-…si…

Sonríe y avanza

….

 **TRACK: Disc FZ 3-9**

-¿bien, cual es el plan?

Los cinco caminamos por los enormes pasillos del castillo, yo, Yagga, ella y sus dos caballeros.

-….como caballero que has de servirme necesitamos que en primer lugar te veas como tal… ese atuendo de asesino no te sienta, aquí en camelote tratamos de que cada uno de nosotros reluzcamos ante Britania.

-¿ah?

Llegamos a un cuarto.

-…..Vestidlo.

-¡¿Que?!

¡paaks!

Un monton de mucamas me toman.

-…..

Yagga se apena.

-Qutadle esos arapos eclesiásticos y rotos, el debe de verse como uno de los nuestros…

-¡AGH! ¡QUITEN LA MANO DE AHÍ!

-¡sin vergüenzas!-dice ella seriamente-¡Si hay algun enfrentamiento nosotros debemos de distinguirte de los enemigos!

-¿Dónde abran puesto esa mano?

Medita Yagga

-¡Aagh! ¡pero esto!

-….las tropas de Destrucctor no son mis únicos enemigos, también varios reinos de Britania buscan de mala forma apoderarse de mis tierras… Sus uniformes son similares y esos arapos no te cambian.

-¡Aagh!

-¡D-Disculpe altesa!

-…¿que ocurre, Yagga?

-…am… no lo se… ¿podrian ser ropas negras?

-¡¿ropas negras?!-dice ella asombrada-…pero que dices Yagga… mira a mis soldados.

-..si, ellos dos se ven bien.

-…no-la reina niega la cabeza-…ese no será el uniforme que le pondré, la capa blanca, las hombreras de plata y la insignia del dragon solo es para los caballeros de la mesa redonda, mis soldados usan uniformes blancos estampados con el Dragon rojo de Britania.

-…pero… no creo que le siente esas ropas.

¡Raaas!

-¡!

Estoy apenado…  
valla uniforme tan feo.

-…..

Ella medita.

-…no se entonces que uniforme le quedara.

-…espere…

Dice Yagga.

¡raaaaaus!

Pronuncia un conjuro

¡Raaaaaaaaus!

Mi ropa se oscurece y el dragon se pone blanco.

-…am… falta algo….

-…ya se…-dice la reina-Ponedle la bufanda que traía consigo.

-¡S-su alteza, la capa es un asesorio de un comandante, no se si deba!

-…esta bien… tengo un cargo especial para el…

-¡como ordene!

¡praks!

-…valla, valla… me veo bastante bien.

-si-asiente Yagga con una pequeña sonrisa-tu color sin dudas es el negro.

-…si y me distigo de todos estos chicos.

-…no lo se…-dice la reina-algo no me combence…. Cambiadle ese camisón por uno con una capucha.

-¿capucha, para que nesesitare eso?

¡Raas!

¡plaks!

-..agh…. valla… nada mal….

-si.

Asiente la reina.

-…el clima en Britania es intenso, asi te resguardaras cuando te envie hacer un encargo. Esa capa con capucha blanca te protegerá.

-…no me animo a preguntar que recado.

Un camisón con capucha largo, atado con un cinturon hace parecer que tengo una pequeña falda unos pantalones negros adornados y una guarda para mi espada, además mi capa o bufanda en mi cuello. Hace algo de calor pero siempre he tenido la piel muy fría, no será problema.

-….ya que te ves como uno de los nuestros, solo me queda decir que adelante.

Ella sale con sus dos caballeros.

-…

Yagga me sonríe.

-….que no se te suba a la cabeza, pero te ves guapo.

-…..valla, que extraños cumplidos… da igual…

Me miro.

-….a pesar de tener el escudo de camelote y el dragon de Britania, no dejo de verme como un asesino….

Niego y salgo al corredor.

¡Plaaaaaaks!

¡aagh!

¡plaaaaakkkkkkkss!

-…valla, asi que este es el patio de entrenamiento.

Dice Yagga.

-…si…

Asiente la reina.

-…antes de ser uno de mis soldados, yo debo de medir la fuerza de cada soldado, además aquí nos preparamos para recibir los futuros combates mano a mano en el campo de batalla.

-…..

Estos guantes de cuero se sienten bien.

-…..ahora entiendo-dice Yagga-…asi que desafiara a Sterminer.

-…no…

Ella niega.

-…yo no hago las pruebas, ello sale de mi control.

-¿entonces?

-…Bedrive y Lancelote las realizan. ¿no es asi?

-¡Si majestad!

Asi que uno de estos dos tipos serán mis combatientes.

-….antes de que inicie por elegir tu contendiente…. Has de usar el arma que mas te plasca…. Ahí están.

-…valla arsenal…

Tiene todo tipo de cosas pulsantes aquí, hasta hay un barril repleto de espadas, no hay duda que se preparan para algo grande.

-….usa la espada con la que mas te sientas seguro.

-¿para que necesito un arma si tengo a Shadows?

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-0**

 **-¡!**

Me mira iracunda.

-Tu espirito es una armadura, si un soldado es tan tonto e imprudente para usar su defensa como arma este estaría muerto.

-¡!

Retrocedo.

-¡¿Que dices?! ¡Shadows es mi arma!

-…

Ella niega con la cabeza…

-…no lo has notado…

Dice triste.

-¿notar?

-…sabes porque otra razón pierdes ante Destrucctor, muchos de mis hombres murieron para entregarme esta información.

-¿de que habla, altesa?

Dice Yagga.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ3-5**

-el hecho es que Destrucctor ya posee otra arma aparte de Fairus.

-¡! -¡!

-los rumores dicen que el la llama, Clarent, la espada de la paz.

-¡¿Como es posible esto?!

Digo furioso.

-…me dices… ¡Que ese bastardo ya tenia un modo de vencerme sin darme cuenta!

-…posiblemente… con ello te vencio… la guarda es un cráneo con rubies rojos.

-¡!

La conozco… pero..

-¡ja!-dice Yagga demostrando una escasa alegría-…asi que por ello te derrotaba ese tramposo.

-…

-¿Stermy?

Cierro mis puños con fuerza.

-….¿que ocurre? ¿es por ello que te vencia, no?

Dice Arturia.

-…..no….

Niego.

-¡! -¡!

-ya la veía… el nunca desenvaino, pensé que era una espada normal…. Hasta que usted me dijo todo lo contrario.

-¡!

Yagga se tapa la boca espantada.

-jum.

Se rie el tipo del cabello negro.

-…..

Le miro secamente.

-….era habitual, no creía que este chico podría enfrentarse al demonio marfil y salir con vida el solo.

-¡Lancelote!

La reina le llama la atención.

pas

Le pongo la mano en el hombro.

-…déjalo que hable…. Quiero oírle.

-…yo igualmente quiero oir a alguien con tan poca experiencia en combate. No es posible que usted solo se hubiera enfrentado a el demonio marfil o a nuestra reina y salio vivo sin mas.

-…¿que quieres decir?

-…no es obvio… ¡todo se lo debes a tu familar!

-¡!

-¡Sin esa armadura, no serias mas que uno de mis hombres de grado mas bajo!... eres igual a muchos asesinos, debes de esconderte en las sombras por que en la luz, ¡sucumbirias ante un guerrero de verdad!

-…dices que yo… ¡Soy un pésimo espadachín!

-¿no es obvio? ¡os escondéis tras un demonio y aun asi no os llaman hereje! ¡das pena por solo valerte de magia!

-….jum…

Sonrio.

-¡Aquí en camelote se exige un entrenamiento 100 veces mas riguroso que en la misma iglesia!

-…esta bien…. Como digas….

-¿Sterminer ya tomaras tu elección?

-…si…

pas

¡Clikssss!

Desenfundo una cimitarra curva.

Tiene detalles dorados y una hoja brillantemente plateada…. Creo que encontré a mi compañera.

-...Tomare esta espada, y desafiare a Lancelote.

¡paks!

Lo señalo.

-….-lancelote niega con su cabeza-…dices que puedes usar un arma del medio oriente contra un caballero occidental…. Me das pena…

¡Raaas!

Desenvaina una espada bastarda.

-…no nos valdremos de magia o trampas, asesino…. Este enfrentamiento será solo de poder entre dos hombres.

-….que emoción…

Dice Yagga.

-¡Lancelote! ¡¿a que se debe esa actitud tuya?!

-…..lo siento magestad…. No permitiré que este hombre insulte nuestras tierras y reciba un perdón inegable…. Yo… lo humillare y si es debido, le matare.

-¡!

Ella se espanta.

praks

El caballero entra la arena de entrenamiento.

-…lancelote…-dice ella con furia-…ese idiota…

-…descuida, yo lo desafie en primera… en cuanto lo segundo, no lo matare y no me dejare matar… ¡te lo aseguro!

-….esos dos…. No se llevaran muy bien.

Dice Yagga.

-…

Arturia luce preocupada.

-…animese alteza, disfrutemos del combate.

…

-¡Lancelote, para esto!

¡bullicio de los otros soldados!

-Tranquilisaos, Bedrive…. Solo lo derrotare… es pequeño y su complesion es solo la de un asesino, sus saltos agiles no tendrán ventaja ante mi espada….

-¡me refiero a que deshonras nuestro credo y las ordenes de nuestra reina solo por demostrar orgullo! ¡este joven no es un asesino, es solo un mercenario de la iglesia!

-….estoy harto de todo lo que os digáis…. ¡Slaks!-…el fue el que me desafio… y no dejare que mis hombres me miren derrotado.

¡LANCELOTE! ¡LANCELOTE! ¡LANCELOTE! ¡LANCELOTE! ¡LANCELOTE!

-…tu arrogancia te condenara algun dia, hermano…

…..

¡LANCELOTE, LANCELOTE!

-…valla… creo que ya le hacen porras al equipo ganador…

Dice Yagga.

-…agh… Lancelote es muy fuerte, mucho mas que el… posiblemente lo mate si no para.

-¡lo siento alteza, el…!

Dice Bedrive.

-…hombre, esta bien…

Digo yo.

-¡! -¡! -¡!

-…nunca he sido orgulloso, y no me importa lo que piensen de mi… solo que he de demostrarle que soy mas de lo que el puede hablar.

-Animo, Stermy…

-…valla… con esa emoción… creo que puedo hacer algo.

-¡Estas loco! ¡te pondría a luchar contra Bedrive que es mas sabio! ¡lancelote es un rebelde, no aceptara tus palabras o el filo de tu espada tan fácil!

-…ya veras…

¡Sliks!

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-0**

Me acerco a el.

-¡Ante Britania, y cada uno de sus elementos! ¡acepto tu desafio!

-…perfecto…

-¡hoy caeras ante el filo de mi acero!

-…bonita historia… no se que odias tanto que disfrutas el hecho que te hubiera desafiado.

-¡odio todo lo que represente un asesino y no puedo permitir que tal ser ahora use el uniforme que poseo yo y mis hombres! ¡nuestro estandarte es nuestro corazón, y nuestro escudo es nuestra alma! ¡y ahora! ¡un simple asesino y hereje como tu, entra a mis filas sin mas! ¡luciendo nuestra alma y corazón en un uniforme tan oscuro como la noche!

¡Fiiis!

-¡Eso es un sacrilegio! ¡yo poseo tu nivel de combarte, el tuyo y el de cualquiera de los hombres con los que hayas entrenado! ¡incluyendo a tu mismo maestro, Asesino!

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKS!

Soporto el atauqe.

-…¿tu sabes quien es mi maestro?

¡RAAAAAAAAAKS!

Me hace retroceder.

-..se quien es el maestro de tu clan… solo un monton de hipócritas que haceis lo que sea tras las espaldas de Dios.

-….-niego con la cabeza-…..todo lo que se de leyes y justicia lo se por la iglesia… pero mi estilo de combate y mi magia no lo aprendi en ese sitio…

-¡! -¡! -¡!

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-37**

¡PLAKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡agh!

Lancelote piensa

"es mas rápido de lo que crei"

¡PAAAKKKKKS!

-¡aagh!

Le conecto una patada en el rostro.

-…si… soy de la iglesia, poseo estas prendas y las anteriores eran aun peores…. Pero no, si he de decir que soy yo, no soy muy diferente a ti, Lancelote… mi maestro fue mi mismo hermano, hermano que hoy descansa en otro lugar…

¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!

-¡AAGH!

-¡El hecho de que sepa usar estas espadas lo demuestran! ¡el filo de una cimitarra o una katana deducen que yo no aprendi a luchar en occidente!

¡PAAAAAAAAAAKKKKS!

-¡agh!

Lancelote me hace retroceder ocn un corte.

¡paks!

Salto dando una voltereta con mi mano.

-¡tu agilidad lo deduce todo!... has aprendido a matar en alguna ocacion… Sir Sterminer.

-….-asiento-…yo al igual que mi hermano y muchos de mis hermanos se asesinar, pero no lancelote… no aprendi nada de las sucias palabras de un hombre.

¡PLAAAAAAKKKS!

-¡AAGH! -¡AAGH!

Ambos chocamos espadas.

¡PLIIIIIIIKS!

¡RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Las chispas vuelan.

-Aun asi…-dice hablándome en el choque de filos-…tu cuerpo es débil y pequeño.

¡PLAAAAAAAKS!

-¡!

Me dejo sin defensa.

¡Faaaaaaaas!

Mueve su espada contra mi.

¡fas!

Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás.

-…agh…

Mi mejilla sangra

-jum…

Lancelote sonríe.

¡PAAAAAAK!

-¡agh!

Le conecto una patada y lo alejo.

¡ras!

Me pongo en guardia y el también

¡PLAAAAAAAAAKS!

-¡agh!

¡fas!

Evado el ataque.

¡PLAAAAAAAAKKKKKSS!

El bloquea.

-¡Im-Impresionante!-dice Yagga demostrando felicidad (por pirmera vez)-¡no sabia que ambos eran tan buenos!

-….

Arturia esta totalmente impresionada.

¡FAAAS!

Lo evado.

-Lancelote… ¡Tu filo necesita mas fe!

¡PLAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSS!

Caigo sobre el, pero bloquea.

¡PLAAAAAKKKKKS!

-¡agh!

Me rompe la ofensiva

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKSS!

-¡Agh! -¡Tsh!

Soporto el ataque.

-….luchas con valentía…-dice Lancelote-¡Pero aun asi buscas mi debilidad para vencer!

¡PLAAAAAAKKKKKKKKSS!

-¡Agh!

Ese movimiento…  
es el mismo que ella uso ayer conmigo, ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

-¡!

Arturia se espanta.

"si no hubieran estado tan pegadas a ti, la espada volaría y la mia atravesaría tu estomago.

-…¡maldito!

Digo con furia.

¡Riiiiiis!

La punta de mi espada gira en la de el.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKS!

Piso las dos espadas.

-¡! -¡!

Yagga, Arturia y Bedrive se espantan.

-¡agh!

Lancelote también.

-…solo soy inteligente… aprendo de mis errores y de mis oponentes con facilidad.

¡PPLAAAAAKKKKKKS!

Entierro la espada de Lancelote al suelo

¡fas

Doy una vuelta de 360 grados.

¡plask!

Desentierro mi espada con mi brazon izquierdo.

¡PLIAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKS!

-¡!

Lancelote cubre con su brazal.

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡he de admirar tu valor o incluso tu manejo con un arma! ¡pero yo soy uno de los pocos héroes que tienen estas tierras!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSS!

-¡AAGH!

Me hace retroceder con esa descomunal fuerza.

-…Stermy… el es muy fuerte…

Dice Yagga preocupada.

-…

Arturia se calma y disfruta el enfrentamiento con una pequeña sonrisa.

¡paks!

-¡Aagh!

Me hace arrodillar.

-…no disfruto esto… ¡pero tu aun dices que sabes mas que cualquiera de nosotros!

-…nunca…

-…

-¡NUNCA HE DICHO TAL COSA!

¡PRAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡AGH!

Lancelote es arrojado hacia atrás.

-¡no soy arrogante como tu! ¡ni un pedante!

¡PLAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSS!

-¡AAGH!

-¡quizas… solo quizás algun dia sea tal cosa! ¡pero mientras tenga mi fe en salvar mi legado y mi misión!

¡PRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡mientras aun hayan dolor y traición en este mundo!

¡PLAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKS!

-¡AGH!

-¡Yo venceré!

¡prauks!

-¡!

Lancelote se espanta.

-….-sonrio-…venceré… no por tu orgullo, no por el orgullo de millones de hombres o por venganza…. Venceré…. ¡por que es lo que considero correcto!

¡fraugggs!

-¡!

Mi espada se cruza por la punta con la de lancelote.

-¡Imposible!

Dice Arturia.

-…eso es…

Dice Yagga.

-…siento por hacerlo…

¡PRAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUKSS!

-¡!

Lancelote abre sus ojos en par a par.¡PLIKKKKKKKKKKS!

-…pero yo… gane….

¡fas, fas, fas, fas, fas, fas,!

Su espada gira por el aire.

"¿Q-quien es este tipo?

 **TRACK: Disc FZ3-5**

¡paks!

-¡!

Coloco la hoja de mi espada en su cariota.

-…adelante… reclama tu premio.

-…..

Arturia y todos están esperando el resultado.

-¡ganaste!

Dice Yagga feliz.

-S-Sir Lancelote, perdió.

-n-no puede ser…

-…ese idiota-dice Bedrive-…le dije que subestimar a su oponente… solo le traería desgracia… que un estrangero te derrote delante tus tropas…. Es algo deprimente.

-….es el castigo que merece.

Dice la reina.

…

-¡hazlo! ¡no soporto esta humillación!... no debi subestimarte.

-…

Niego con la cabeza.

¡Slaks!

Envaino.

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-0**

-…tu no eres mi enemigo…

-¡! -¡! -¡!

Me marcho….

-¡¿a que te refieres con eso?!

-…-le miro-…perdiste no por subestimarme, sino por tomarme en un momento poco justo…. Tu no eres lo que odio… asi que mientras te haya permitido vivir, vive.

-¡MALDITO SEAS! ¡OSAS OFENDERME ANTE MIS HOMBRES Y ME DEJAS VIVIR ASI SIN MAS!

-¡LANCELOTE!

-¡!

El la mira espantado.

-…tu aun estas mejorando… ¡Eres y siempre seras mi caballero mas fuerte! ¡pero el no te ofendio ni te humillo! ¡Tu mismo lo has hecho!

-…

Yagga asiente.

-…no es… no es posible…

-…pero lo es-dice Yagga meditando-…querias hacer ver publica tu hombría y aun asi fuiste derrotado por el….

-…no me interesa ser tu aliado, amigo, camarada y mucho menos ser tu conocido, Sir Lancelote… solo estoy aquí para hacer mi trabajo tal y como tu deberías hacer el tuyo

-¡Agh!

¡prask!

Lancelote toma su capa y se retira con furia.

-…valla, pero que pedante.

Dice Yagga.

-…..

Le reina niega con su cabeza.

-…ahora esta pasando por un momento difícil… justamente luchar contra Sterminer no lo ayudo y a decir verdad…. Le confundio mas….

-…..

Me marcho.

-¡S-Stermy!

Yagga me sigue.

-…Lancelote… tu reveldia te condeno….

-..dejadme hablar con el, magestad… le hare entrar en razón.

-Por favor, Bedrive…. Culminare este asunto y los reuniré a todos cuanto antes.

-¡Si!

Bedrive se retira.

-…

Ella medita.

-…espero que el sea totalmente fiel a mi… no me quiero imaginar que se siente tenerle de enemigo…

Ella se retira.

…..

-…maldito seas, asesino…

¡paks!

Le conecta un golpe al muro.

-..osas humillarme ante mis soldados y ante mi rey… ninguna de mis pruebas a tenido tanta desgracia… ¡me lo pagaras!

praks

Lancelote se sienta en un banco.

¡raags

Se quita los guanteletes.

-¿como fue posible que perdiera ante un simple asesino?... yo… ¡un caballero!

 **TRACK: Disc FZ-38**

-un enfrentamiento que se sale de lugar no es asi..

-¡!-Lancelote se soprende-G-Gaeisis…

-disculpame por entrar sin mas… pero vi todo ese alboroto.

-¡adelante, regocíjate con mi humillación!

-¡de ningún modo!... ¿somos hermanos no es asi?

-..eres al que menos consideraría mi hermano… desde que ese tipo llego quizás han dejado de hablar de tu sucio golpe de estado, pero mi memoria es eterna, Gaeisis.

-¡claro que lo es!... y desde luego, nunca seriamos capaces de enfrentarnos a nuestra reina.

-…claro… ¡¿me creeis idiota?! ¡os olvidais de todo lo que hablaron hace 3 noches!... yo no lo hare.

-…-Gaeisis niega-…es algo que en estos tiempos de guerra se escuchan por doquier… pero la llegada de ese chico quizás repare un mal mandato…

-Si yo y Bedrive no pudimos como esa bruja y ese asesino podrán.

-…tu siempre miras las cosas por el lado negro… quizás ese chico sea un asesino, pero en estos momentos nuestras tierras sufren con tantos traidores y conjuguladores.

-…estoy de acurdo contigo… ahora mismo hablo con el mayor de todos.

Lancelote toma su espada legitima

-ya veo… estas aun furioso por tu derrota.

-¡Agh!

¡paaaaks!

-¡oye, calmate!

-Te dire cuando me calmo, Gaeisis…

pas

Lo suelta.

-…ese chico me ha derrotado… lo he subestimado, es mas fuerte y bueno con la espada que lo que aparenta y yo… con dolor he de tragarme mis palabras como lo prometi.

pas

Lancelote se retira

-…que noble… la noblesa es algo que no se encuentra a menudo en esta actualidad…. Es raro luchar contra un soldado con ese corazón dorado, tan raro que generalmente en un combate solo un bando lo respeta.

-¡!

Lancelote para.

-¿que quieres decir?

-¿que dices? ¿yo?

-¡hablad!

-…esta bien… solo que… no has estado informado de casi nada… el espíritu de ese chico es un demonio que resguarda una torre con mil nombres… quizás el respeto su pelea sin necesidad de portar el espíritu al igual que tu al no usar tu espada.

-….

-…pero sabes… aun sin necesidad de generar un Take over, Shadows tiene un efecto peculiar.

-¡!

-…debilita a todo ser vivo que le rodea y no solo eso sino que también roba parte de su energía vital.

-¡!

-..eso sin portarlo claro…

-¡Estas diciendo que ese asesino!

-..si… es ridículo que el mismo no supiera eso… tu no usaste magia, pero desde luego, eran dos contra uno.

-¡!

-…te engañaron lancelote.

-¡!

Lancelote empuña con fuerza.

-….

fas

Seda media vuelta y continua con su camino.

-…jum…

Gaeisis sonríe.

-….valla conflictivo es ese tipo….

El mira tras el.

-….asesino, ah….


End file.
